


Sugar Town

by Sillykittynoir



Category: Free!
Genre: Crying, First ikukisu story ever??, I just found out that i hate tags, Kinda sad?, Love, M/M, POV Shigino Kisumi, Reunion, missing each other, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillykittynoir/pseuds/Sillykittynoir
Summary: It all started from the first day of school, you think, the first time you entered the classroom and have seen the boy sitting in one of the front desks, looking so lonely, so beautiful he took your breath away.You've been in love ever since and it's unbearable, how in love you are and how oblivious he is.





	Sugar Town

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this ship ever since I watched starting days and I'm in love with them.
> 
> And the other thing is, my first language isn't English so please forgive my grammer mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and love them just as much as I do!

It all started from the first day of school, you think, the first time you entered the classroom and have seen the boy sitting in one of the front desks, looking so lonely, so beautiful he took your breath away.  
You've been in love ever since and it's unbearable, how in love you are and how oblivious he is.  
He left you without a word back then, following his brother to america, following his dream, not even thinking about you and your world crashed when you heard from Nao-senpai that he was gone, and didn't even bother to inform you.   
Your senpai tried to convince you that he cared, but you already believed that he never loved you. You started thinking about your mistakes, what you did wrong to make his eyes go cold, to make him run away form you.  
You remember the time when you two started getting close. You had sleepovers, even some with Natsuya and Nao, you made cookies and laughed so much your stomachs hurt, and he looked happy. Like when he was swimming with his friends. You were determined to make him happy like that for the the rest of your life. and it seemed so reachable that time. You would occasionally kiss his face. Kiss his beautiful soft cheeks, his temples, his nose, you would bent down and kiss his chin, and you would make him close his eyes and kiss his eyelashes and the surface of his eyes so softly, and he would always get frustrated and annoyed and a beautiful pink blush would cover his cheeks and you would laugh, and would never imagine he would kiss you too. But one day, when you were about to leave his house and you kissed his cheek and showed him your cheeky grin, he came closer and kissed your cheek too. You froze! You looked at horizon for a few seconds, then, you blushed so furiously you looked like a tomato. So you covered your face with your hands and sat back on the couch and squealed. And when you uncovered your face again he was looking at you with an oh so proud and amused smirk you almost regretted messing with him in the first place. Almost!  
He would drop by your basketball practices and you would play together after practice. You taught him how to play and he seemed like he was having fun. He even came to some of your matches, and your club won all of them. You were proud of yourself back then. thinking he was always gonna have fun with you.  
This continued for a few months. you thought he was your best friend, you thought this was gonna continue. But it never did.  
Then everything started going wrong, Asahi moved away, Haru quit swimming and their team broke apart. It was when he left you. Ignored you and didn't smile or laugh with you anymore. you tried, but couldn't reach him.  
You tried to forget him after a month of crying and screaming, panic attacks and bad dreams, but when you found out you couldn't, you stopped trying.  
You've had your first kiss, but you wished it was him. your first time, but you wished it was him. You never dated someone, couldn't date someone when you knew you couldn't like them back.  
You heard from Nao-senpai about him. he's been fine, been following his dreams, just like how he wanted, and he's been improving so much. You heard he had a friend that never left his side. You were jealous, of course. You wanted to be there for him, you wanted to stay by his side, But you were so happy and relieved. Happy that there was, someone there for him when he needed, relieved that he wasn't alone. you were thankfull, wanted to thank the boy when you meet him.  
You kept a diary, wrote for him. wrote your feelings and your apologies. You said your apologies, for not being enough and not being able to make him happy. You wrote a letter once and told Nao to send it to america along with his own letters, cause you didn't want to make him uncomfortable. but he never replied.   
You don't know if he read it or not. But you at least would want him to know how much you missed him.  
You started going to university, along with Asahi and Haruka.   
You wondered how much more you had to pretend, how much more you had to act all happy and carefree so no one would realize. You only had Nao by your side all these years and he was more than enough.   
He would tell you about Natsuya and you were happy that they still kept in touch, that they knew they loved each other and that they had a future together. At least that's what you think. Nao is good at convincing other people but himself.  
You knew if he was gonna come back home, it would be now that he is starting university. And then one day senpai told you he was back. With his friend. And you brought his name up in a meeting with Makoto, Asahi and Haruka. They said they didn't know where he was now. And you pretended you didn't too.   
You became friends with a senpai from his university just to get his news. You found his training times and days. basically everything about him in that uni. you thought you acted like a stalker. It almost made you laugh but at this rate you couldn't care less. You missed and loved him so much you thought no one could blame you.  
You then told your friends about it so they could see him and he could be happier. then acted like you had meetings with your club a thousand times so you could go home, rest, and collect your thoughts. You didn't wanna go with them to see him. you weren't ready. Ready to see him after all these years and act like it didn't shatter you.  
You saw his friend, though. You were secretly happy that he cared about him this much but couldn't help your dark thoughts. that he was gonna take him away form you. But you didn't know how he could take someone away who was never yours.  
Then the race came. He defeated everyone one by one. He defeated Haru, he defeated his own brother and you can't even begin to explain how proud you were. You and Nao were squealing like fangirls. He still took your breath away. Even when he did something as unimportant as lifting a finger.  
You felt your chest tighten after the first time you saw him in years.  
He looked impossibly pretty. His features sharpened and his jawline was so good and sharp it was unbelievable. His eyes that you loved so much were shining like fire as always and they were sharper as well. His hair styled as always, bangs covering his forehead. His body so beautiful and hot and sexy you couldn't take your eyes away. He looked like this perfect Japanese boy. He looked so strong you thought he could lift the sky.  
You saw him again in the cafe after some time. It pained you. how he made up with everyone, even with his best friend but he still didn't look at you in the eyes. You took your time outside of the cafe before you came in. Taking deep breaths hoping you wouldn't faint in the middle of the place or you wouldn't have a heart attack right then and there. But you still couldn't help how your heart pounded in your chest, like a hammer. You felt like crying and it took everything in the world not to Run away and hide somewhere no one would ever find you again. Your whole body ached and you just wanted to hug him and never let go of him again.  
You then sat in front of him. Smiled at him. And thought you died and went to heaven when he smiled back. You melted. A strange yet familiar look in his eyes. A look you see every time you look in the mirror. An apologetic look. A look that screamed you wanted to run away from every mistake you made.  
After some time, you couldn't take it anymore so told them you were going. To see your club and ran away. But you weren't far from the cafe, your steps fast and at the verge of crying, when you heard your name.  
So you turned around. He was calling for you. His steps fast and his perfect eyes glossy, like he was gonna cry. One second he was running to you, next he hesitated and stopped.  
"Hey" he said. And you never thought you would be THIS happy to hear someone say 'hey' to you.  
"Hi" you said back, your voice cracking a little.  
You played with your sleeves in your palms, something you do when you are nervous. And he was trying to find the words to say.  
"H-how have you been?" he stuttered, a tear falling down his eye, rolling down his face and you were sure your heart stopped beating for a second.  
You hesitated. You didn't know what to say. Didn't want to lie and also didn't want to tell the truth. So you just got around with an "okay" and smiled a bit, one of a kind that no one would count as a smile.  
He then ran to you. Hugged your waist so tight you felt like choking.. Maybe not form the hug but from this undescribable feeling you felt. Like you are on clouds and you are ruling the world. Like the air was sucked out of your lungs. Like there was no hunger and destitution in the world anymore and for a moment, it occurred to you that maybe, there was still hope that you still had a place in his heart, in his world.   
So you wrapped your arms around his neck. Nuzzled your face in his neck and Oh Dear Lord, it smelled exactly like you remembered. Like your heaven. He was heaven.  
Then You started crying, letting your heart out. Not like it's not what you do everyday but this time, he was there, and he was crying too, holding you like he was Never going to let go again and you thought that maybe this time, you will be able to make it work. Make it continue and last and you promised yourself that this time, you are going to make it feel like a sugar town from all the love he received!


End file.
